


There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by tanakaempire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I know Japan doesn't have prom but I can dream OK, Insecurity, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakaempire/pseuds/tanakaempire
Summary: Nagito Komaeda has never been to prom before, nor has he ever had anyone to take with him.And perhaps he's invited the one other person caught in the same predicament.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Roulette - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

How many times did he have to comb the same lick of hair before it finally settled down?  
  
The same mane Nagito woke up to every morning felt like nothing more than an insult to his appearance now. How imperfect were those white strands of hair now, sticking out in all sorts of odd directions. Imperfect. Too imperfect.  
This was probably the only time he'd be able to wrangle a boy into taking him to prom -- and now the last time. He just didn't look right.  
He never looked right.

No wonder he had so much trouble pinning down a memory in which his mother had complimented his appearance.  
What _was_ there to compliment?

Disease riddled his pale locks of hair. He'd tried to train it down with a reluctant shower, but not even that had fixed it.

_Ghhh - stupid Nagito--_  
He shoved the brush back into his wardrobe and shut it before he could take another look at the useless object.

It were times like these that he _desired._  
He desired to have parents. He desired to have friends. He desired to have someone here to guide him.

Instead, Komaeda sat there in an empty house, collapsing back onto the bed in a defeated heap.

As he lay there, he could already tell he'd used too much cologne.  
_...God, I'll scare the Devas away with all this junk._ Not to mention _Gundham_ himself.

Could he call him?  
_Should_ he call him and tell him how he felt? How _terrified_ he suddenly felt?

He could wave the date off with confidence, and a forced bout of laughter. But he couldn't smile through his fear forever.  
Considering his life expectancy, this might have been his only date. Just his luck that he was bound to muck it up.

…  
He managed to sit up again, staring himself drearily in the mirror. His tediously done-and-redone bowtie had unfastened itself, stranded in limp defeat over his shoulders.

He felt _ugly._

…  
Closing his eyes, Nagito took a deep breath, rubbing at his brow with the back of his hand before standing.

Alright... he had to get a hold of himself. He had to look nice. He had to look nice for _Gundham's_ sake.  
Nagito was the one here who deserved worse.

He didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't _deserve_ to look another boy in the eye and consider himself in the same league. To consider that other boy his significant-person.  
He deserved nothing like that.

Taking a quick breath, glancing outside into the lonely hallway just outside his room, he reached for the landline.

He still had Gundham's business card in his pocket. Cross-referencing the number pad with the small square of paper in his hand, the lucky student pressed the phone to his ear, holding his breath and tugging at the end of his blue suit.

_Ring..._  
…  
 _Ring...  
…  
Ring..._  
  
"The _lord_ answers your call...?" A dark, broody voice enunciated from over the phone, dripping with its usual haughty undertones. But, unlike normal, the cadence of his tone was a little too quick.

"-Gundham," Nagito exhaled his name, a reluctant smile crossing his face.  
"--Hi, I'm just dressing. Uh - uh... did - ah, what are the driving arrangements?"

"...Driving arrangements?" The voice echoed, before pausing. "Hm. I suppose I could send a chariot for you, should that be your preference..."

…  
It would, actually, but it felt rude to insist.  
"I-I don't mind picking you up instead. Ah--"  
Wait.  
_What if Nagito crashed into a tree on the way to prom and killed Gundham!?_  
Oh my god. Nagito probably _would_ accidentally do something like that!  
_Ghghhhfgjfghhhh!!!_ He grasped a fistful of his own hair and yanked at it in some strange ritual of self-punishment. _Just my luck! Just my luck--_

…  
"Komaeda," Gundham mumbled.

"...Hh. Yeah? What is it -- uh, Gundham…?"

"...You sound unwell."

"...I do...?" His voice almost instantly quieted.

"Clearly." It sounded blunter than it was likely meant to sound. The breeder paused again. "...Komaeda… I rather dislike the out-of-doors anyway... if you hold animosity with the demon-summoning, I could invite you to my abode instead..."

"...Demon... demon-summoning?" Komaeda blinked. _Oh!_ "You mean the prom?" He chuckled softly.

"Ghh…. those rituals are treacherous! Such ceremonies can be utilized only for the most dangerous of dark forces! One that even an overlord must overlook! If we are to go together, we may very well be cursed!"

"...Oh..." he paused, before laughing softly. "Heyyy, wait a minute... you're--"  
_Scared of the dance...? Could it be?_  
They were both scared.  
It made sense, suddenly.  
Too many people, too much touching...  
Some burden on Nagito's shoulders lifted immediately, a tired, delighted smile appearing on his face.  
"...Of course I'll come. Uh - is your mom there?"

"..." He didn't answer right away.  
"No. 'Tis I only..."

"..." Nagito exhaled softly, a melancholy expression resonating now. He touched at his dress shirt buttons, circling the one over his heart with a tentative finger.  
"Ah - that's okay... tell her I said hi. Mm -- thanks."

Nagito had always held the prom in his mind as some wonderful, blissful idea. A fantasy - a beautiful boy to sweep him off his feet and dance with him in front of everyone. Feeling no shame of who looked at them.  
Isolating them. True love -- silly things like in fairy tales that Nagito had always yearned so deeply for.

That wasn't happening.  
No public dancing. No pretty car appearing outside his house to drive him anyway.  
No bathing himself in purple-tinted lights in someone else's arms.

Somehow, though, that was okay.

His cheeks flushed on their own accord.

"Of course, my sage.... I shall see you." Gundham concluded, seeming at peace with their agreement.

"--Mm, right. See you, babe."  
Babe?  
Okay, no. Not babe. Felt wrong.  
_Gundham probably hates that pet name..._  
"--Uh... I mean -- handsome. Uh... overlord."

"..." Nagito heard the faintest of laughs from over the phone line.  
"Tch… silly bauble..." Gundham scolded, sounding happier now.  
"We needn't some false ritual with jealous onlookers to pierce the barrier between worlds. If you desire so greatly to hold the ceremony, we could do it here..."

"...Dancing over at _your house?_ " Nagito's blush turned a darker shade.

"Mmf." He had to consider it for a moment, it seemed like. "Precisely...! Now make haste! The Gods await you! Kehehe…"

"-Ah! Okay, okay." Oh, wait!  
"U-Uh... I look a little messy right now... I'm sorry that I'll show up looking like garbage--"

Sigh over the phone.  
"I hold no care."

"A-Are you sure? I tried combing my hair down, but-"

" _Komaeda…_ if you care so dearly I can affix it for you."  
Nagito had trouble telling whether Gundham was excited or nervous.  
_Both?  
_Sounded like both... but Nagito had always been awful at reading people.  
Especially over the phone.

"..." Nagito smiled hesitantly. "Haha.... ah, okay. Uh -- I'll come. Uh... thank you. See you soon."

"Certainly! I implore you to hold no fear... except towards the _unseen power_ that rests just outside my grasp."

...Nagito's turn to giggle, but he pressed a hand over his mouth so that Gundham wouldn't hear.  
_He's so cute!!_  
"Mmmhm! Of course! You should show me later if it won't destroy me!"

"Perhaps..." Gundham mused.

Nagito smiled.  
"Ah - see you."

"And you. Farewell."

_Click._


End file.
